


Valentine's Day

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: The Misadventures of Percy, Jason, and Nico [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), F/M, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, One Shot, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: Nico and Jason haven't exactly made it a secret that they don't like Cupid. Percy doesn't particularly like the god either. He's just a little concerned that the love god is going to take revenge on the day of love. So he makes it his mission to protect Nico and Jason from Cupid this Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean & Will Solace
Series: The Misadventures of Percy, Jason, and Nico [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059599
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Valentine's Day

“Drew’s starting to take offense,” Percy said.

Nico didn’t look up from what he was doing. “Is she?”

Percy hovered uncertainly behind Nico. “Yeah, uh, just a bit.”

“I don’t care.” Nico stabbed a black arrow through another cutout. He took out a black sharpie and doodled black x’s over the eyes.

“So listen,” Percy tried again. “I know you and Jason have a thing about Cupid, but I think maybe you should… not anger him or the Aphrodite kids.” He poked another cutout of a diapered baby Cupid that Nico had adorned with the aforementioned black arrows and x’s for eyes.

Nico turned a glare on Percy. “I am going to have a very happy Valentine’s Day with Will and I am going to celebrate it by defacing images of the asshole this holiday celebrates.”

Percy blinked. “I’m pretty sure it celebrates a saint. Like a Christian saint.”

“And for us demigods it celebrates Cupid,” Nico said irritably, stabbing another Cupid cutout. “I refuse to give him the satisfaction of being responsible for my happiness.”

“I got more sharpies,” Jason’s voice said from the doorway of Nico’s cabin.

Percy turned to see Jason holding two plastic bags filled with boxes of sharpies. His jaw dropped. “Are you serious?”

Jason frowned. “Percy. We’ve talked about this. Cupid is a bully. Nico is my friend. I can’t in good conscience celebrate this holiday  _ without _ poking fun at Cupid.”

“And I totally get it,” Percy said quickly. “Really, I do. Cupid did a bad thing. He forced Nico to come out to you. And I wouldn’t be opposed to smacking him around a little for that. But—and I’m just putting this out there—I think you may want to reconsider upsetting the guy who controls your love life because he’s liable to show up and mess it up if he gets mad at you.”

“I hope he comes here,” Nico said. “He’ll be a dead son of a—” he cut off and glanced up. “A dead son of a beautiful goddess.”

Jason snorted. “Nice save.”

“Thank you, I try.”

Percy threw his hands up in the air. “Whatever. Don’t come crying to me when you have the worst romantic day ever.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s an oxymoron,” Nico called as Percy stomped out of the cabin.

Jason shrugged. “Maybe, like, it’s still romantic, but not as romantic as all the other romantic days. One of them has to come in last even if they’re all amazing.”

“Right.” Nico nodded.

* * *

“—and then Jason showed up with even more sharpies,” Percy told Annabeth.

They were sitting on the porch of Cabin Three.

Annabeth shook her head. “Percy. I think Nico and Jason will be fine. Piper, on the other hand, may not. I think I overheard Drew threatening to smother her with a pillow if she didn’t reign in her boyfriend.”

“I’d pay to see that,” Percy said. “Drew would have the pillow down for a second and then Piper would be on her feet ready to smack her.”

“See?” Annabeth said with a smile. “They. Will. All. Be. Fine.”

Percy stared at her. “Annabeth. The gods… Most of them are vindictive, conniving little bastards. You know I’m all for starting fights with gods, but I  _ do _ pick my fights. I only anger the ones I know I can beat.”

“Ares?”

“That was more of a I’m-going-to-die-anyway-so-why-not type thing.”

“Uh, huh.”

Percy stood up. “I’m going to protect Will and Piper.”

As he ran off, Annabeth sighed. “Love you too, Seaweed Brain.”

* * *

“So what are you and Nico doing tomorrow for Valentine’s Day?” Percy asked.

Will looked up from his clipboard. “Uh, we were just going to hang out together. Not sure if you’ve noticed, but Nico doesn’t really like the holiday. Why?”

“So you aren’t going out to some fancy dinner place or anything?” Percy asked. “You’re staying at Camp all day?”

Will frowned. “Should I be taking him for dinner? “ His eyes widened. “Oh gods, did he tell you something? I didn’t think Nico really wanted to do something like that, but if he told you he wanted to, then that’s totally fine and I can—”

“What? No,” Percy said dismissively. “Just wondering what your plans were. That’s all. I think it’s a great idea. Stay at Camp. All day. Just the two of you. Do you have Netflix? I’ll give you my password if you need it. Or are you more of a Disney+ person? Hulu? Amazon Prime?”

“Uh…” Will stared at Percy. “So… this isn’t Nico telling me to take him out?”

Percy let his head fall against the desk Will was sitting at. “No. You should stay at Camp. In fact, why don’t we have a movie night!”

“Percy,” Will interrupted. “It’s Valentine’s Day, not Friend’s Day. You should spend it with your  _ Valentine. _ Maybe you should watch a movie with  _ Annabeth. _ Not Nico or me.”

“She’d be there too,” Percy said. “And Jason and Piper. And we can watch some cheesy romcom. And eat blue heart cookies.” His face turned deadly serious. “Because blue is the superior color. No other color is better.”

Will gapped at him. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

“Thanks, Will!” Percy said cheerfully, mood switching. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He skipped out of the infirmary.

Kayla moved over towards a still shocked Will. “No offense to Percy, but I’m pretty sure Nico would gouge his eyes out if Percy made him watch a romcom.”

“Who’s eyes? Nico or Percy?” Will mumbled.

“Both,” Kayla said.

* * *

“Piper!” Percy called.

The daughter of Aphrodite looked up from a box she had been intently staring at.

“You do not want to deface these decorations,” she said.

Percy stopped. “I do not want to deface these decorations,” he repeated. Then he shook his head. “You didn’t need to charmspeak me.”

Piper grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. Drew’s getting a little upset about Jason and Nico. I don’t mind it that much, but… She’s worried they’re going to start on  _ our _ decorations, so I told her I’d guard them until we put them up tomorrow.”

“And Jedi mind trick everyone who came near you?” Percy asked.

“Oh, I’ve been hanging out with Will a lot,” Piper shrugged. “We watched  _ Empire _ last night actually.”

Percy’s face split into a wide smile. “So you need to watch  _ Return of the Jedi, _ right? Perfect! We can watch that tomorrow! Bring Jason with you.”

“Uh, actually—”

“Great. See you tomorrow!” Percy said brightly. He dashed away before Piper could protest.

Piper blinked a few times. “What the actual what?”

* * *

Percy looked up when Jason and Nico entered the Poseidon Cabin with identical scowls. Well, Nico’s scowl was a little more intimidating than Jason’s. Percy could have sworn he saw the shadow of a skull on Nico’s face. It probably had something to do with Hades.

“Yes?”

“Why did you tell Will to bring me here to watch a  _ romcom _ of all things?” Nico asked in disgust.

Jason frowned. “Wait. Piper said  _ Return of the Jedi. _ Is that not what you said?” he asked Percy.

“Whatever!” Nico said, throwing up his hands. “The point is, Percy, you don’t approve of what Jason and I are doing. Fine. I don’t care. But you can’t ground us or whatever it is you’re trying to do.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt!” Percy protested. “Cupid could, like, shoot you.”

Nico gave him a dry look. “Been there. Done that. Percy, Cupid’s an asshole, but he does. Not. Care. About. Us. Not unless we can entertain him. Since I no longer provide him a source of amusement, I have nothing to worry about. And even if he  _ does _ show his ugly face—”

“His face actually wasn’t that ugly,” Jason muttered.

“—then I will happily introduce him to the cleaning harpies,” Nico finished. “Or the pointy end of multiple sharp swords. Either works. Just… let us enjoy the day? Please?”

“Fine,” Percy muttered. “But if you get yourselves killed or worse, I’ll kill you myself.”

“So… no movie?” Jason asked.

Nico crossed his arms. “No. No movie.”

* * *

Just because he promised to let Jason and Nico enjoy the day of love, didn’t mean that Percy wasn’t going to make sure no gods attacked his friends. He was pretty sure Annabeth knew that because she, at least, was humoring him.

“A picnic in the middle of the cabins,” Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. “Reminds me of our one month anniversary.”

“Just with less giants this time,” Percy smiled. “And less stolen objects. And less gods.”

“And less heroic missions?” Annabeth asked pointedly.

Percy didn’t answer. He handed her a plate full of blue heart cookies. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

A smile tugged at the corner of Annabeth’s lips. She took the plate and sat next to Percy. She artfully ignored the fact that Cabin 13 was a short distance away and Cabin 10 was only a little bit further.

“OH MY GODS!” someone shrieked.

Percy and Annabeth leapt to their feet, weapons drawn. It was saying something about their lives that they had brought their swords to a Valentine’s date.

Drew came barreling out of Cabin 10 and straight for Percy and Annabeth. Had he not been on high alert for something bad to happen, Percy might have questioned Drew’s behavior.

“He’s trying to kill Jason!” Drew said breathlessly. “He had a bow and arrows and—”

“Who’s trying to kill Jason?” Percy asked urgently.

“CUPID!” Drew wailed.

Percy was halfway to Cabin 10 by the time Drew had finished saying the god’s name. He burst into the cabin to see Jason and Piper shaking in what he assumed was fear.

“Where is he?” Percy said wildly, glancing around the cabin.

“He said he was going after Nico,” Piper managed to say.

Percy turned around and dashed from the cabin.

“Percy—” Annabeth called as he ran past her.

“No time, Wise Girl,” Percy said, eyes fixed on Cabin 13 which was mysteriously free of Nico’s anti-Cupid decorations which probably meant Cupid had already attacked. “He’s going after my cousin.”

“No, Percy, you’re being—”

Percy kicked open the door. A shower of bones flew at his face. He batted them out of the way to see Nico and Will blinking up at him from a pile of pillows and blankets.

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” Nico finally said.

Percy lowered his sword. “What? Nico, Piper said Cupid—”

“Was on his way?” Nico finished. “Yeah, I know. I told her to say that.”

“Huh?”

Annabeth appeared at Percy’s shoulder. “You’ve been pranked, Percy.”

“Drew was annoyed about Jason and I’s decorations,” Nico said, throwing a popcorn piece into his mouth. He chewed it. “And Jason and I wanted to get you back for that movie night business. So we made a deal.”

“We just didn’t expect you to kick in Nico’s door,” Will added.

“Drew would help us out,” Nico explained. “And Jason and I would limit our Death-to-Cupid decorations to the interiors of our cabins.” He gestured to the side where hundreds of diaper baby Cupids with little x’s for eyes were stabbed into the wall with arrows.

Annabeth glanced over. “Any other person would be concerned about the number of babies you have stabbed to the wall.” She did a double take. “Are those smiley face band aids?”

Will beamed. “Oh, I did that!” He looked proud.

Percy followed where they were looking to see that there was one Cupid that had yellow smiley face band aids crossed for x’s over the eyes and more band aids that were tapping it to the wall.

“He did do that,” Nico nodded.

Annabeth covered her mouth. “That’s adorable.”

“What is?” Jason appeared behind Percy and Annabeth. “Nico and Will? Because I told Will he better not defile my little bro.”

Nico threw a leg bone— _ femur? _ Percy wondered—at Jason. He missed and it hit Percy, but Nico didn’t really look very sorry.

“Get out of my cabin and go back to your dates!” Nico yelled.

“Sorry about the door,” Annabeth said, grabbing Percy’s hand and pulling him back. She pushed Jason back with her. “Go on.”

Jason gave Will an I’m-watching-you look. Then he took off into the sky, presumably to fly to wherever Piper was at the moment.

Annabeth turned to Percy with a sweet smile. “Time to get back to our date.”

* * *

“So… I may have overreacted,” Percy admitted the next day.

Nico nodded. “Just a little.”

Percy, Jason, and Nico were seated at the coined Big Three Table for breakfast. Annabeth had told Percy he needed to apologize. Not that he needed her to tell him that. He knew he messed up.

“You weren’t in danger,” Percy continued. “And you can take care of yourselves.”

“Especially against Cupid,” Jason added.

“Especially against Cupid,” Percy repeated.

Jason patted his arm. “Thank you.”

“Sorry for, you know, ruining your dates,” Percy mumbled. “And mine.”

“Was it bad?” Nico asked curiously.

Percy frowned. “We’re going to the bookstore next week. I’m buying.”

Nico snickered. “Have fun.”

“I will,” Percy said defiantly. “So there.”

“One good thing came out of this,” Jason mused. “Nico’s door is busted.”

Nico’s smile slipped from his face. “I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me, Jason.” He glanced at Percy. “You broke my door. And you are happy about that,” he added, looking at Jason.

“And… BYE!” Percy yelped. He shot out of his seat, Jason doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I was going with this. I wanted Nico and Jason defacing baby Cupid images and Percy to be concerned for their safety, but... I don't know.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
